


To Conquer the World

by Edollhouse



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, King Ecbert/Lagertha, Multi, implied/reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edollhouse/pseuds/Edollhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagertha reflects on herself, Ecbert, Ragnar and Athelstan. Fic inspired by the necklace teaser trailer for season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Conquer the World

“Would you accept another humble gift?” Even though it is a rhetorical question, he remains seated and awaits her answer, though of the edge of the chair and ready to rise. She understands what answer is expected of her, but is also tempted to see what will happen with his polite gentle tone if she declines.

“I have done nothing to deserve any gifts” she repeats firmly, even though she has already accepted the beautiful earrings she is wearing. She knows the reasons men give women such gifts and she is yet to meet one who won’t expect anything in return.

“A token” Ecbert readily replies, eager to convince her to accept “a token of our friendship. You do not know what it means to me to have yourself and Athelstan here”

Not for the first time does she study him thoroughly. He is a strange creature and she believes him when he says she doesn’t know. Both she and Athelstan have played double parts in their staying. On one hand they are supposed to work as a guarantee that Ragnar will return, and return with prince Aethelwulf unharmed, but she is also a political ally there to negotiate and Athelstan . . . Athelstan almost looked relieved when he found a reason he had to stay in Wessex, at least for a little while.

“Then I will accept one more gift, in friendship” She agrees, though her tone makes it clear that she will not accept any more. His smile is filled with relief, like a young boy who knows he has pushed his luck and is then happily surprised when it goes well.

“Please, don’t move” he asks her and she immediately stiffens in her chair, listening to how he walks over to the table by the wall and then comes back. She forces herself to look straight ahead and cannot help but thinking of the events leading up to her husband’s death, how he walked behind her, put his hands on her, tried to humiliate her in the worst way he could come up with and now it takes all her willpower not to move

“I know these differ from the beautiful craftsmanship from your own country, but it will match the earrings” he assures her, then he is almost right behind her and he lowers the necklace.

She is grateful she has her back to him so that he cannot see her awestruck face at the beautiful necklace or how she lets out the breath she has been holding. Keeping her movements calm, she helps him with the hair and like that, all her thoughts of her late husband are gone. This man is so respectful and like a worshipping humble servant does he close the necklace without ever touching her skin. As he tenderly spreads her hair over her back, she looks up and in that moment she knows that she has the power to conquer the world.

Ecbert and Ragnar are very much alike, curious men who want to explore, but in the end the farmer and the scholar just want to increase their power and extend their knowledge of what they already know, grow in the roles they already have. She on the other hand, has proven to be able to be a shieldmaiden as well as a wife, a mother, a warrior, and now she even holds roles people would have thought impossible for her, such as Earl and English lady. She can truly cross cultures, though without losing herself and smiling she realizes that she shouldn’t be that surprised if the King now has fallen for her. After all, didn’t Ragnar also fall for both her as well as Athelstan?

She wonders how Athelstan will react to Ecbert’s growing attention towards her. Athelstan is a humble man, but the way Ecbert always seems to want to assure the younger man of his attention and affection has led her to believe that the King is not the only possessive one. She has seen the looks Athelstan sends Princess Kwenthrith when she acts too familiar with the King, even though he would deny even the suggestion that he has any claims on the older man. 

However, despite that she calls him a friend, despite that she has known him for years, she won’t pretend she knows how the young man’s mind works. They might attract the same sort of people, but she knows they are not the same. Athelstan may be able to cross cultures as easily as she, but not roles, and therefore he will never experience what she does when she sometimes catches herself staring at him across a room, feeling the hunger growing inside her. And he will never be where she is now, look out to the world with a great man behind her and know that she is about to change it forever.


End file.
